Still Sleepless
by FishChipzen
Summary: Qrow and Winter would often trade insults and less then pleasant pleasantries but sometimes they'd lay beside one another in a bed enjoying the after glow no matter how late it is. (One-Shot)


Qrow and Winter weren't stranger to long sleepless nights of conversation between the two of them. Qrow would always be drinking the strongest drink that the restaurant or bar that they'd go to, Winter would be sipping on tea that Qrow would always find the perfect alcohol to spike with. Of course, it wouldn't be the both of them if they didn't argue. So they did. Winter would smack Qrow on his face and Qrow would retaliate by striking the heaviest clothed limb of Winter.

More drink, another argument and they'd find themselves kissing again. Retreating into the night like two paramours running away as they're about to consummate the bond between them. And it was just that between them. They shared the perfect relationship where casual banter, arguments and casual sex was the norm.

It wasn't ideal. Both wanted more from the other, but somehow they are bound by one thing or another. Qrow held back by the fear of his semblance hurting Winter. Winter held back by the duty that she was bound to the Atlesian military, forbidding herself from being with Qrow.

And right now, the sun was about to peek through the skies. The darkness was muddled by the early morning blues that started spilling through the darkness.

Qrow sat up from the bed he shared with the beautiful white haired specialist beside him, the small amount of light reflecting beautifully from her face. He leaned down to plant a small kiss on her lips before reaching for his cask. Taking in the smell of the hard alcohol that was inside he allowed a moment to enjoy the wonderful scent it sent to his his. He looked out at the window as he sipped the liquid.

"You know," Winter yawned beside him, drowsy eyes staring at him "I knew that you were the brooding type, but I didn't know you had a sweet side to you."

"I picky."

"Oh, I know that, Qrow. We've been doing this for years now, I'm pretty sure that there's more to this relationship that we both let on. But in all those years I could count the times that you were sweet to me by hand."

Qrow took another sip from his flask before sinking back beside Winter's side. "Yeah, well, sorry about that, ice queen."

"It's fine, Qrow. No offence, but I didn't exactly expect much from you in that department."

Winter pulled the older man close to her, the soft flesh of her chest and the toned yet incredibly desirable body of hers sticking close to him. Her eyes were yet to open and Qrow was more than happy that she kept them close, seeing her relaxed and without that stiff military facade was rare. He'd much rather savor that look on her face before it went away.

"Too, late to be asking this now but... do you regret _this_?" Qrow returned her hug as he replied.

"Sometimes. But when there's always bound to be ups and downs that come with any relationship. I doubt that you don't regret this at all either."

"Well, having you in my arms, sharing these moments with you... It almost makes me forget all the regrets, Winter."

"I wish we could just have this, Qrow."

Qrow kissed her forehead, taking his place atop Winter's head as he snuggled with the young officer. Winter deserved more than what they had, deserved more than him. But here they were. Holding each other like this, Qrow couldn't help that this gorgeous woman in his arms is being wasted on him. Thinking back, all the people in his life deserved better than him.

But, if anything or anyone were to take away the things he had from him. He wouldn't even toy with them with his great sword, his scythe would be the last thing that they would see before he took their life.

"Winter, what's the cost of travel between Vale and Atlas?"

Winter shifted in his arms, humming her curiosity at him. But she knew that he could be like this at times, so simply humoring him would be the best. Plus, she didn't mind the banter.

"Air ship travel wouldn't go for any more than four thousand lien, by sea the cost is more than halfed that especially when you go to the public crafts instead of chartered ones. And that's without counting the other travel expenses."

"And how long's the travel going to take?"

"By air, seven hours give or take." She replied, "by sea, twelve hours to a day."

Qrow paused for a moment to ponder the information given to her by the specialist, nothing new by any stretch of the imagination. He'd run the numbers and that would require him to take on at least two more jobs a month if he wanted to have a bit of spending money left over. Qrow quieted his thoughts as he heard the soft mewling that came from Winter.

"Why are you asking?" She began giggling, "Are you getting too old already Qrow?"

"You wish." He chuckled back at her. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Well," Qrow began with a drawl, "I just thought to myself that I'm tired of seldom seeing you. And that maybe I should take some initiative on our relationship."

Winter moved away from Qrow just enough to see the genuine look on his face, the determination that she could see there was another rare sight. Qrow was someone who often - or at least whenever Winter sees him - passes life with casual indifference only bothering to be more emotive whenever he choose to be an absolute pest or in front of his family.

"Qrow, are you telling me that you're going to be visiting me more often?"

"Every month," He replied to the wide eyed woman in front of him, "Or at least I'll try."

"Qrow..." Winter melted into him at his words. The warmth of happiness beginning to spread throughout her body.

"I'll set up dates and every thing. Of course, I'd have to ask you first whenever you're free and I'd have to time my visits with our schedules too. God, I might even need to confront Jimmy..."

Before Qrow could any further with his musings, the casual tone in his voice as he discussed about the next step in their relationship was absolutely insufferable - charmingly so - in her eyes.

"Qrow Branwen, trying to make an effort." She mused, "Then I suppose I would have to as well."

She smiled at him before leaping into his arms. She didn't need to look at him to know that there was a smug little smirk on face right now, and neither did she need to look to know that underneath that was an extremely happy man holding back his smile.

* * *

_It's late, I should sleep.  
*sees unfinished one-shot*_  
_Well... it is only around 5 o'clock in the morning and I haven't slept yet..._  
_Ahh... might as well_

_~FishChipzen_


End file.
